


Das Vermächtnis des Severus Snape

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! Kein Pairing!<br/>Die Rumtreiber spielen Severus auf ihre Art mal wieder einen Streich, als sie im letzten Schuljahr sind. Doch dieses Mal übertreiben sie es und Severus wird mehr als schwer verletzt. Diese Geschichte erzählt von den Auswirkungen auf das Leben in Hogwarts und auch auf die Leben von den Rumtriebern.<br/>Ich habe die Geschichte auch geschrieben, um ein bisschen zum Nachdenken anzuregen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Vermächtnis des Severus Snape

Die Lehrerin setzte sich ruhig auf ihr Lehrerpult und schlug langsam die Beinen übereinander, während die letzten Schüler noch in den Taschen kramten und miteinander tuschelten.  
Es störte sie nicht, denn heute war der 11. November und heute war es wieder an der Zeit den Schülern der siebten Klasse von dem Vermächtnis des Severus Snape zu erzählen.  
Das machte sie jedes Jahr, der siebte Jahrgang wurde jedes Jahr um diese Zeit aufgeklärt, warum ihre Schule nun so war, wie sie war.

Als endlich ruhe eingekehrt war, lächelte sie kurz, doch das ernste Thema ließ dieses beinahe sofort wieder verblassen.  
Schließlich erhob sie die Stimme und begann zu erzählen:

Es gab einen Tag vor vielen, vielen Jahren an dem Albus Dumbledore die große Halle betrat und auf seinem Gesicht sowohl blanke Wut, als auch große Enttäuschung zur Schau stellte.  
Der Mann mit dem langen Bart und den weißen Haaren hatte nie zuvor so müde ausgesehen.

Sämtliche Schüler, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der erwähnten Halle saßen um ihr Abendessen zu genießen, verstummten bei diesem Anblick, hatten sie ihren Schulleiter doch niemals so gesehen.  
Schwerfällig ließ sich der Langbärtige auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrerpodium fallen und richtete seine blitzenden Augen dann auf den Gryffindortisch, wo es vier Schüler gab, die verlegene Blicke tauschten und ganz eindeutig ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten.

“Ich liebe diese Schule!”, begann Albus schließlich. “Seit meiner eigenen Schulzeit war ich immer stolz auf diese Schule und ganz besonders auf mein eigenes Haus Gryffindor. Doch heute ist etwas geschehen, was mich nur noch Ekel und Abscheu für die Löwen empfinden lässt."  
Bei diesen Worten, kalt und abfällig gesprochen, ging ein düsteres Raunen durch die Jugendlichen und alle drehten sich zum angesprochenen Tisch. Besonders die Slytherins richteten sich auf ihren Sitzen auf, gab es doch nur selten Ärger für die Löwen!  
Bisher war noch niemandem aufgefallen, dass einer von ihnen, ein Siebtklässler mit schwarzen Haaren, fehlte. Doch das würden sie noch früh genug bemerken.

In der drückenden Stille war das Öffnen der Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch genau so laut wie ein Drachenbrüllen und das Eintreten von zwei weithin bekannten Auroren verursachte weitere Verwirrung.  
Die Männer, einer von ihnen kein geringerer als Mad-Eye Moody, traten mit außergewöhnlich ernsten Gesichtern neben den Schulleiter.  
“Vor einer Stunde wurde ein Schüler gefunden, ein junger Mann, der so entsetzlich entstellt worden war, dass wir große Schwierigkeiten hatten ihn zu identifizieren!”  
Der Schulleiter war bei diesen Worten grün angelaufen und musste einen Augenblick die Augen schließen um sich zu sammeln.

Währenddessen sahen sich natürlich alle, bis auf die vier Löwen, die schon wussten um wen es ging, hektisch um und prüften wer fehlte.  
Doch auch jetzt kamen sie nicht auf den blasen, zurückgezogenen Jungen aus dem Haus der Schlangen.  
Nur bei einer Schülerin schimmerte ein furchtbarer Verdacht, doch sie hoffte auf einen Trugschluss, denn der Slytherin an den sie dachte, mit den halblangen schwarzen Haaren kam ohnehin nur selten zu den Mahlzeiten.  
Ihre Hoffnungen wurden schon in der nächsten Sekunde zerschlagen.

“Dieser Schüler ist Severus Snape. Ein Slytherin. Kaum hatten wir dies heraus gefunden, war uns schon klar, dass es bei dem Angriff mal wieder um die dummen Streitereien zwischen zwei ganz bestimmten Häusern gehen musste, auch wenn wir Lehrer schon so oft betont haben, wie falsch diese Differenzen sind! Da Mr. Snape nicht dazu in der Lage war uns zu sagen, was passiert ist, bin ich in sein Gedächtnis eingedrungen und habe mir die letzten Erinnerungen angesehen. Ich werde euch diese Bilder nun zeigen, auch wenn sie zu den Schrecklichsten gehören, die ich je gesehen habe.”  
Damit beschwör der alte Mann eine riesige Leinwand herauf.

Ein Außenstehender hätte bei diesem Anblick wohl einen guten Film erwartet, etwas unterhaltendes, spaßiges. Nichts von dem, was jetzt gezeigt wurde, war auch nur Ansatzweise dieser Natur!

Zu sehen war ein hagerer, junger Mann. Er lief in einiger Entfernung zu den anderen Schülern von den Gewächshäusern wieder hinauf zum Schloss. Es war der 11. November, der erste Schnee schon lange gefallen, welcher die Landschaft verzauberte, aber auch alle Geräusche dämpfte.  
So kam es, dass Severus Snape den Fluch nicht hörte, welcher von hinten auf ihn gefeuert wurde und der seine Tasche traf, die auf der Stelle zerriss.  
Seufzend ging er in die Hocke, sammelte seine Sachen wieder ein, doch der Schnee meinte es wohl einfach nicht gut mit dem Slytherin und verschluckte daher auch alle Geräusche von den vier Gryffindors, die sich nun heranpirschten.  
Schon nach Sekunden hatten sie den Slytherin erreicht.

Ein weiterer Fluch wurde losgeschickt, auch er traf und Severus fiel steif wie ein Brett ins kalte Weiß.  
Höhnisches Gelächter erklang, doch es kam nur von dreien der Angreifer. Der letzte von ihnen, ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, fast honig-farbenen Augen und einigen Furchen im Gesicht, lachte nicht, kaute nur unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe.  
Hätte Severus sich irgendwie rühren können, dann hätte er jetzt sicherlich geschrien und versucht sich zu verteidigen, schließlich kannte er seine Angreifer zur genüge. Nur seine Augen, weit aufgerissen in wilder Panik, zeigte seinen Gemütszustand.

Die Jungs kamen näher, Honig-Auge noch immer langsam, und drehten Severus um, damit dieser sie auch erkennen konnte.  
“Na, Schniefelus, mal wieder von allen ausgestoßen? Kein Wunder, wer würde schon mit dir befreundet seien wollen? Selbst Evans hat es endlich eingesehen!”, zischte einer von ihnen mit Brille und wuscheligen, schwarzen Haaren. “Weißt du, was gestern war? Ich hatte gestern Sex mit Evans und du darfst sie nicht mal in den Arm nehmen!”  
Natürlich waren die Worte darauf ausgerichtet zu verletzten, waren nicht mal wahr, trotzdem wirkte es und eine einsame Träne kullerte über Severus Gesicht.

Damit hätten es die vier auf sich beruhen lassen können, doch das taten sie nicht. Der Strubbelkopf und sein Freund mit dunkelgrauen Augen hoben Severus hoch, stiegen über dessen Sachen weg und schliffen ihn über das Gelände.  
Die Schüler in der Halle verfolgten das Geschehen scheinbar gespannt. Nur die eine Schülerin, die die richtige Ahnung gehabt hatte, war im Gesicht so rot angelaufen, dass sie ihren roten Haaren Konkurrenz machte, und starrte über den ganzen Tisch hinweg zum Strubbelkopf.  
Schließlich war ihr Name Evans und der Strubbelkopf mit dem Namen Potter, war ihr fester Freund.  
Doch geschlafen hatte sie mit diesem werde gestern noch sonst irgendwann!

Auf der Leinwand zogen Potter und sein Kumpel Black den wehrlosen Severus immer weiter durch den Schnee, um schließlich mit diesem vor der peitschenden Weide stehen zu bleiben. Die Äste des Baums regten sich noch nicht, dafür standen sie doch zu weit entfernt.  
Trotzdem verzogen schon viele Schüler in einer dunklen Vorahnung die Gesichter.

“Warum genau wollt ihr das noch mal machen?”, fragte Honig-Auge Lupin. “Er hat uns doch in letzter Zeit in Ruhe gelassen und Lily…”  
“Halt den Mund, Moony!”, bellte Black sofort.  
“Ja, sei ruhig! Du weißt genau, dass Schniefelus nur durch seine bloße Existenz schon eine Beleidigung für alle anderen Magier ist. Und lieber schlag ich zu, bevor er es tut! Peter, hilf mir den Bastard auszuziehen.”  
Peter, der letzte der Vier, klein, dick und seltsam erregt, trat schnell vor und griff direkt nach der Hose des Slytherin.  
Viele der jüngsten Schüler, vor allem die Mädchen, drehten sich peinlich berührt weg, als Severus ausgezogen wurde und sein dürrer Körper zum Vorschein kam, der trotz des jungen Alters schon viele Narben aufzuweisen hatte.  
Nicht mal seine Socken ließen die Gryffindors ihm.

Der bleiche Körper leuchtete mit dem Schnee um die Wette. Und auch der Ganzkörper-Klammer Fluch konnte das Zittern der Muskeln nicht verhindern.  
Viele hatten inzwischen schon Mitleid mit Severus, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich einfach in sein Schicksal zu ergeben schien. Es wirkte erbärmlich und grausam zugleich.  
Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, als Peter noch einmal nach vorne stolperte und Severus dann mit aller Kraft in den bloßen Schritt trat.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Lupin sich kopfschüttelnd umdrehte und einfach verschwand. Seine Freunde ließen ihn ziehen, wussten sie doch, dass Lupin sie niemals verraten würde, egal wie wenig ihm eine Aktion gefiel.

Wieder packten Potter und Black, welcher sich ein überhebliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, Severus unter den Armen und schleppten ihn weiter zum Baum. Sie kamen nur drei Meter weit, dann versuchte die Weide schon auf die Jugendlichen einzuschlagen.  
“Peter, mach was!”  
Sofort nickte der dickliche Junge und einen Wimpernschlag später fiel eine Ratte zu Boden, versankt im knöchelhohen Schnee und raschelte dann davon. Die peitschende Weide erstarrte schnell und Severus wurde zum Stamm gezogen.  
An vielen Stellen war sein Körper inzwischen Blau vor Kälte geworden. 

Die Gryffindors beschworen Seile aus dem Nichts herauf und schnürten den Slytherin damit fest an des raue Holz.  
Noch immer erlösten sie ihn nicht von dem Fluch, vermutlich damit er nicht schreien konnte.  
Schließlich traten die beiden Hauptaktöre von ihrem Werk zurück.  
Prüfend flogen ihre Blicke über die Knoten der Seile, erst dann blickten sie ihrem Opfer wieder ins Gesicht.  
Schwarze Augen leuchteten ihnen entgegen, sie wirkten flehend. Keiner achtete auf die stummen Bitten um Verschonung.  
“Viel Spaß, Schniefelus!”, war der letzte, sarkastische Kommentar von Potter, bevor dieser sich umdrehte und wieder auf Sicherheitsabstand ging. Black lachte bellend und folgte ihm, klopfte ihm auch noch auf die Schulter, als wäre es Stolz auf seinen Freund.  
“Kannst loslassen, Peter!”

Wo auch immer Peter war, offenbar kam er der Anweisung nach. Schon nach 20 Sekunden zuckten die ersten dünnen Äste der Weide wieder.  
Viele Schüler in der Großen Halle hielten nun ängstlich die Luft an, nicht wenige von ihnen mussten sich auch ganz von der Szenerie abwenden, doch auch wenn sie die Augen schlossen, hörten sie noch immer, wie die Zweige immer schneller und lauter durch die Luft sirrten.  
Schließlich erklang der erste Peitschenschlag und egal was der Fluch sagte, Severus schrie.  
Die wenigen, die noch hinsahen, konnten nun einen dunkelroten Striemen auf der dünnen Brust erkennen. Wieder holte der Baum aus und traf sicher sein Ziel, zu dem einen Striemen gesellte sich ein weiterer und noch einer und noch einer, wieder und wieder trafen die Äste, welche langsam dicker wurden.

Der Baum konnte nichts dafür, er sah Severus als Bedrohung an und wollte den Fremdkörper nur von sich entfernen, doch die beiden Jungs, die sich das Ganze noch immer ansahen, als wäre es ihr gutes Recht etwas dergleichen zu tun, trugen sehr wohl schuld.  
Potter und Black ergötzten sich richtig daran, wie Severus unter schmerzen wimmerte, immer weiter schrie. Sie folgten mit Genuss den Tränen und Blutstropfen, welche über den bleichen Körper flossen.  
Erst als der erste Ast mit einem Durchmesser von einem ganzen Arm gegen den schmalen Körper knallte und ein lautes Knack das Brechen von Knochen verkündete, fiel den beiden das Lachen aus den Gesichtern.

Ein kurzer Moment der Starre folgte, erst dann ergriff Potter wieder die initiative.  
“Peter, das reicht. Lass es aufhören!”  
Doch Peter ließ es nicht aufhören. Egal, was die Jungen vorher abgesprochen hatten, er hatte nie daran gedacht Severus so schnell wieder frei zu lassen. In seinen Augen hatte der Slytherin die Schmerzen sogar verdient und es war ihm egal, ob er starb.  
Potter und Black realisierten nur langsam, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatten. Sie versuchten noch selbst an den Stamm des Baumes heran zu kommen, doch dieser war inzwischen zu einem unüberwindbarem Feind geworden und da sie sich nicht selbst verletzten wollten, taten sie das einzige, was ihnen noch einfiel.  
Sie liefen davon!

Und hinter ihnen bog sich der ganze Baum langsam nach hinten zurück, nur um dann mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt nach vorne zu schnellen und auf dem gefrorenem Boden aufzuschlagen.  
An dieser Stelle brach die Übertragung auf der Leinwand ab.  
Severus, der alle Schmerzen vorher ertragen hatte, war endgültig Ohnmächtig geworden, doch das Letzte was er gesehen hatte, war wie die angeblich so mutigen Löwen einfach vor ihrer Verantwortung davon liefen!

Stille kehrte in der großen Halle ein, unterbrochen von zahlreichen Schluchzern, die an allen Tischen erklangen, wo sich aufgelöste Schüler in Trauer und Schrecken über das Gesehene an ihre Freunde klammerten.  
Lily Evans, die Freundin von Potter war die Erste, die sich wieder regen konnte. Sie stand langsam auf und trat an ihren Klassenkameraden heran. Manche dachten kurz, sie würde etwas sagen wollen, doch die junge Frau schaute nur zu dem anderen herab.  
Schließlich hob sie wortlos den Arm und schlug ihrem Freund ein einziges Mal mitten ins Gesicht. Potter zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, das tat er erst, als sie doch noch das Wort ergriff.  
“Ich hasse dich mehr als Voldemort, Potter! Elender Feigling!”  
Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus der Halle. 

Mehr wollte sie sich nicht mehr mit ansehen, doch sie ging hoch in den Krankenflügel, in welchem gerade mehrere Heiler aufgeregt versuchten Severus Snape am Leben zu halten.  
Sie hatte ihren Freund vor über einem Jahr im Stich gelassen, weil er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, und das wollte sie nun wieder gut machen, indem sie ihm beistand.  
Eine nette Geste, wenn auch viel zu spät. Severus würde nie erfahren, dass sie noch einmal den Frieden mit ihm gesucht hatte.

Unterdessen war Albus Dumbledore wieder aufgestanden und zog sich einen weiteren Gedankefaden aus seinem Kopf, welchen er an die Leinwand übergab.  
“So sah Severus Snape aus, als wir ihn endlich befreien konnten, nachdem Professor Sprout bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmt.”, sagte er sachte und doch erbahmungslos.  
Die Schreie von hunderten Schülern klangen durch den steinernen Raum. Nun war es endgültig vorbei, wem bisher noch nicht schlecht gewesen war, der wurde nun grün im Gesicht und mehr als ein Schüler rannte mit einem Mal aus dem Speiseraum, um sich nach nur wenigen Meter schon übergeben zu müssen.

Auf der Leinwand sah man einen blutigen Fleischklumpen. Das dies mal ein Mensch gewesen war, konnte man nur mit sehr viel Fantasy erkennen.  
Das Gesicht war kein Gesicht mehr, nicht mal Mad-Eye Moody sah so schlimm aus und dessen Gesicht war schon nur noch eine Fratze. Ein Arm des jungen Mannes fehlte komplett. Man hatte ihn bisher nicht gefunden.  
Dumbledore wollte die Unschuldigen nicht unnötig Traumatisieren, daher ließ er seine eigene Erinnerung schnell wieder verblasen, doch die Schüler hatten das sehen müssen, damit es gar nicht erst zu Diskussionen über die Bestrafung der Gryffindors kam und auch nicht zu den anderen Schritten, die er nun einleiten würde.

“Sie können sich sicherlich denken, dass Severus in höchster Lebensgefahr schwebt. Selbst wenn er überleben sollte, wird er nie wieder sehen oder laufen können. Wie sehr sein Gehirn in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde ist nicht absehbar. Das ist das Grausamste, was Schüler an dieser Schule jemals verbrochen haben und es gibt daher nur eine Strafe, die ich und auch das Zaubereiministerium akzeptieren kann!”  
Auf ein Kopfnicken hin traten die Auroren neben den Schulleiter und richteten dann ihre Blicke auf die Vier Gryffindors, welche für all dies verantwortlich waren.

Lupin war der erste, der sein Schicksal einsah und sich mit hängendem Kopf erhob, um vor seine Richter zu traten, die anderen Drei folgten nur sehr widerwillig und Peter mit beträchtlicher Panik.  
“Ihr Vier habt mutwillig einen Schüler, der sich nicht verteidigen konnte, gefoltert, gequält und dann auch noch dem Tod überlassen. Wegen dieses Verbrechen wird jeder von euch sowohl aus Hogwarts, als auch aus der Zaubererwelt verbannt! Händigt uns eure Zauberstäbe aus!”  
Mit zittrigen Händen wurden die vier Stäbe überreicht. Die Auroren nahmen sie entgegen und brachen sie sofort entzwei, ohne auf das Keuchen der Täter einzugehen.

“Des Weiteren werden euch nun eure magischen Kräfte entzogen. Ihr werde nie wieder in unsere Welt zurückkehren, ihr seid nicht mehr willkommen und in einer Stunde werdet ihr in die Muggelwelt gebracht, wo ihr dann den Rest eures Lebens, alleine und natürlich voneinander getrennt, verbringen werdet!”  
“Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!”, schrie Peter verzweifelt auf und wollte sich gegen die Hände der Auroren wehren, welche das Urteil vollstrecken wollten, doch ein einziger Blick von Dumbledore reicht, damit er in sich zusammen sackte.

“Sie haben vor allen anderen Angefangen Mr. Snape zu misshandeln! Und es lag auch in ihrer Macht alles wieder zu beenden, doch das haben sie nicht! Sie sind Schuldig, genau wie Mr. Lupin, der es trotz seiner moralischen Bedenken unterlassen hat Hilfe zu holen.”  
Danach gab es keine Einwände mehr, der komplizierte Zauber, welcher die Vier zu Squibs machte, wurde ausgeführt und die ganze Schule genoss diesen Anblick.  
Nicht ein Gryffindor hätte ihnen jetzt noch freiwillig beigestanden.  
Schließlich wurden sie abgeführt, durften noch kurz ein Paar Sachen zusammen packen und dann verschwanden sie auf ewig aus dieser Welt.

Ein letztes Mal erhob sich Dumbledore vorne auf dem Lehrerpodest.  
Alle Kraft schien den Mann verlassen zu haben und doch leuchtete ein entschlossenes Glimmen in seinen Augen.  
“Mit sofortiger Wirkung löse ich die vier Gründungshäuser dieser Schule auf! Es wird die Häuser nie wieder geben, denn nur so scheint es möglich zu sein, dass sich meine Schüler nicht gegenseitig umbringen! Alle Schüler werden nun nur noch nach den Jahrgängen aufgeteilt. Wir werden alles vorbereiten und nächste Woche werdet ihr dann umziehen. Sollte es dennoch weiter zu Streitigkeiten zwischen einzelnen Schülern oder Schülergruppen kommen, dann werden diese Schüler regelmäßig zu einem Therapeuten gehen, welchen ich noch diese Woche einstellen werde. Das wäre zunächst alles. Geht jetzt schlafen und denkt darüber nach was hier passiert ist!”  
Die Schüler taten, was ihr Schulleiter verlangte, klagen bekam der Mann nicht zu hören, auch im Verlaufe des restlichen Schuljahres nicht.

Und dennoch, es war alles zu spät, zumindest für den Schüler Namens Severus Snape.  
Dieser starb drei Stunden nachdem seine Peiniger die Schuler verlassen hatten, ohne noch ein letztes Mal wach zu werden.  
Seine Eltern erfuhren erst am nächsten Tag davon und die Schüler beim Frühstück. Es wurde eine Schweigeminute für ihn gehalten, doch davon hatte er freilich nichts mehr.

Lily Evans, die die letzen Stunden bei Severus ausgeharrt hatte, sprach nie wieder ein Wort.  
Sie machte ihren Schulabschluss und ging dann ohne jeden Abschied nach Kanada, wo sie sich ein Haus in der Wildnis gekauft hatte.  
In diesem Haus starb sie mit 91 Jahren. Sie hatte nach James Potters Verrat nie wieder einem Mann vertraut und blieb daher Kinderlos.  
Doch Severus Snape hielt sie immer in Erinnerung. Der Lebensmittellieferant, der ihr regelmäßig Vorräte brachte, fand sie schließlich. Das ganze Haus war voll mit Zeichnungen, Bildern und Gemälden von dem jung verstorbenen Slytherin.  
Die Werke wurden für viel Geld versteigert und die Erlöse gingen allesamt an ein Institut für Zaubertränke.

James Potter schaffte es nicht mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Er begann zu trinken, wütend auf die ganze Welt und nicht einsichtig. Noch immer war für ihn Severus Snape an allem Schuld und das sagte er auch jedem, den er traf.  
Sein Leben nahm kein schönes Ende. Man fand ihn im Alter von 24 Jahren tot in einer Seitengasse, wo ihm jemand ein Messer in die Brust gerammt hatte.  
Es gab niemanden, der ihn wirklich vermisste.

Remus Lupin, der schon von Anfang an seinen groben Fehler und seine Schuld anerkannt hatte, arbeitete den Rest seines Lebens daran die Schuld an Severus Tod wieder abzuarbeiten.  
Er gründete eine Stiftung für vernachlässigte und gemobbte Kinder, ließ sich selbst zum Therapeuten und Psychologen ausbilden und reiste von Schule zu Schule, um dort Vorträge über die Auswirkungen von Mobbing zu halten.  
Letzten Endes kann man wohl sagen, dass er so etwas wie Erfüllung in seinem Beruf fand und sich irgendwann sogar verzeihen konnte. Fest steht, dass seine Arbeit viel gutes in der Welt der Muggel getan hat und er mehr als einmal einen ähnlich schlimmen Vorfall verhindern konnte, weil er dieses Mal da war um zu helfen.

Sirius Black brauchte lange um wieder auf die richtige Bahn zurück zu finden. Zunächst schien es, als würde sein Leben genau so enden, wie das von James Potter, doch etwas änderte sein Schicksal. Die Liebe!  
Er verliebte sich unsterblich und um sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und es dann mit dieser Frau verbringen zu können, ging er schließlich in psychologische Behandlung.  
Währenddessen erkannte er seine Fehler, er bereute aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen. Er bekam eine zweite Chance, wurde Familienvater von drei Töchtern und bekam sieben Enkel.  
In seiner Erziehung achtete er sehr darauf zu betonen, dass alle Menschen gleich viel Wert waren und man nicht das Recht hatte irgendwen schlecht zu behandeln, nur weil dieser Anders war.

Von Peter Pettigrew hörte man lange Zeit nichts mehr.  
Tatsächlich wurde er erst wieder gesehen, als er versuchte in einen Zauberstabladen einzubrechen, um sich dort einen Stab zu klauen. Natürlich hätte ihm der Stab ohne seine Kräfte gar nichts gebracht, aber wegen dem klaren Verstoß gegen das Fernhaltungsgebot im Urteil von Hogwarts, wurde er von den Auroren verhaften und nach Askaban gebracht, wo er schließlich auch starb.  
Er liegt begraben, namenlos und vergessen, bei den anderen Verstorbenen auf der Insel in der Nordsee.

Das ist das Vermächtnis von Severus Snape.  
Aufgrund seines Todes wurden damals die vier Schulhäuser hier aufgelöst und seit dem ist auch endlich Frieden in Hogwarts eingekehrt!  
Dieser Frieden war wohl auch der größte Vorteil, denn wir in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gegen Voldemort hatten, denn so kam es, dass die ganze Schule geschlossen dem Feind gegenüberstand und ihn, angeführt von Neville Longbottom, schließlich vernichten konnte.  
Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und ihr werdet davon sicherlich schon bei Professor Binns gehört haben.

Die Lehrerin, die bei dieser Geschichte jedes Mal selbst eine Gänsehaut bekam und den Tränen nahe war, endete schließlich und blickte reihum in die entsetzten Gesichter der Jugendlichen, die alle erst lange nach dem Krieg geboren worden waren und nur den Frieden kannten.  
Die Stille die herrschte kannte sie schon, niemand konnte glauben, dass hier wirklich etwas so schlimmes passiert seien konnte.

Schließlich hob ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren schüchtern die Hand.  
“Ja, bitte, Rose?”  
“Die Statur in der großen Halle, von dem Jungen. Ist das Severus Snape?”, fragte sie leise.  
Die Lehrerin nickte bestätigend, sie war in ihrer eigenen Schulzeit selbst immer wieder an dem Denkmal vorbei gelaufen und stand auch heute noch einmal in der Woche davor, um sich vor Augen zu führen, worauf es im Leben wirklich ankam.

“Ich möchte, dass ihr versteht, warum ich euch das erzählt habe. Kann mir einer von euch den Grund nennen?”, fragte sie daher geduldig.  
“Sie wollten uns damit klar machen, dass jeder Mensch gleich viel Wert ist, egal wie wenig man ihn leiden kann. Und das man helfen soll, wenn man irgendwo Ungerechtigkeit sieht. Und das man andere einfach in Ruhe lassen soll, wenn man mit denen nicht klar kommt.”, sagte letztlich ein zurückgezogener Junge mit schwarzen Augen, der selbst nur wenig Freunde hatte und unter den Anfeindungen seiner Mitschüler zu leiden hatte.  
“Richtig, Sven!” 

Es klingelte zum Stunden-Ende, doch alle blieben auf ihren Plätzen.  
“Ich gebe euch heute nur eine Hausaufgabe auf. Denkt über das nach, was ihr heute erfahren habt und dann schreibt mir bitte eine Seite darüber, was ihr in eurem Leben vielleicht schon mal Jemandem angetan habt und welches Unrecht ihr geschehen lassen habt. Vielleicht macht ihr es ja dann beim nächsten Mal anders!”

Als die schon volljährigen Schüler die Klasse verließen, sah die Lehrerin mit einem Lächeln, wie Rose vorsichtig auf den Einzelgänger Sven zuging und diesen ansprach.  
Mit der Hoffnung auch dieses mal etwas in ihrer Klasse bewirkt zu haben ging die Lehrerin schließlich ebenfalls hinaus.  
Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen blieb sie an Severus Snapes Denkmal stehen und strich mit einer Hand über das metallene Gesicht.  
Hier würde man den Jungen niemals vergessen, der schon vor 150 Jahren gestorben war.  
Sein Vermächtnis würde auf ewig weitergetragen werden.


End file.
